A keyboard and a mouse are indispensable devices when modern people use computers. There are many buttons on the keyboard and the mouse for a user to press to input an instruction. A traditional keyboard and mouse have various button designs to generate a button signal. For example, in a mechanical button design, a multi-stage switch of a circuit is triggered to generate a button triggering signal by using a conductive pin, and in an optical button design, a button triggering signal is generated according to changes of receiving or blocking of light. However, as described above, when the button is pressed, the button can generate only a single signal. In other words, a single button can generate only one signal, that is, perform one function, regardless of whether the button is pressed lightly or heavily. In this way, for heavy users (e-sports players) who need to output a plurality of different button signals in an extremely short time, they have to change positions of fingers to press different buttons in the extremely short time but cannot avoid making mistakes. In addition, muscles of the users may get hurt for long-time frequent operations. Therefore, a conventional button is unfriendly to the heavy users and there are needs that have not been satisfied yet when the heavy users perform operations. In view of this, the conventional button still needs to be improved urgently.